The Outlaws
by Allieoop45
Summary: After the arrest of Dark Mayhem, the struggle for power in the Villain Comunity creates an underground war in Metroburg forcing Heroes and Villains to find refuge elsewhere. In Hiddenville, the competition to get into the Z-Force is tough, and the wave of new competition coming in for the Thundertwins is making it difficult to keep their status as Protectors of Hiddenville.
1. Chaos in Metroburg

**Hey guys! First time writer for the Thunderman's! I'll try to stick as close to the storyline as possible from the TV series. There will be many twists and turns for this story. Kind of like the Riverdale remake. No, this is nothing like Riverdale and yes, I will answer reviews. Please review. They boost up my confidence to update.**

 **And now, here's the Outlaws.**

* * *

The caos of screaming Villains rang through the corridors to King Crab's office giving him the not so pleasurable migraines he had hoped would have been gone within the hour or so.

It has been a week since the defeat of Dark Mayhem. The Villain League's most powerful supervillain and icon villain to all. Besides him was Evilman but that was long before his betrayal to the Villain Leage as he joined the Hero League to support his son's decision into becoming the savior of Hong Kong. If it weren't for that, Evil man would have been the next choice in leading the Villain League back to greatness.

Of course, now their having huge controversy on who should be leading the Villain League now that Dark Mayhem is out of the picture. His wife is being considered as she has lead the Villain League before during her husbands absence on his own missions without her. Aside from her is Dementor who is eager to take the role even if he isn't part of the league. And lastly is himself, King Crab.

Although he should be stoked that he's even being considered, Dementor will do whatever it takes to take the role from the leading candidate, Dark Mayhem's wife Lillian Torrez, the former villain Infierno, down. She's a little spitfire that one and he's a stubborn control freak.

Lillian is by far the best candidate to consider to lead in the Villain League, considering her past experience and among one of the most powerful ones out in the Villain world. Which also makes her a target for any rogue villain who wants to forcibly take her place.

In addition, if she were to take lead, her main focus would be retrieving her husband back, powers and all, all while destroying the Hero League just out of spite. Another con as destroying the Hero League would cause a huge war between the best and the baddest.

Much of the Villain Community doesn't believe she could handle the responsibility, and vocally do so by threatening her and her family. Without her, King Crab is absolutely positive that the Villain League would crumble and succumb to a total Civil War where power will right to the most brutal and idiotic of the bunch.

Bless everyone's soul if chaos were to reign over Metroburg.

"King Crab!" Lady Web shrieked, slamming the door shut.

His claw inched with annoyance, "What Clarissa. Can't you see I'm busy popping bubbles!" Crab gestured to his popped stack of bubble wrap lying on his desk.

Her heavy lidded eyes glared back, offended by his usage of her real name. He rolled his eyes in response. Her presence was beginning to annoy him.

"Crab." She growled out, "Dementor's gone."

Crab scoffed. "So?"

"He left."

"..."

"HE'S DEAD YOU CRABCAKE!" Web screeched, stomping her little stiletto heel into the ground.

The last bubble on his bubble wrap had popped.

"Dead?" He asked in stupor.

Dementor can't be dead. He is by all means literally impenetrable and by all ways nearly unkillable. The only way they could have killed him is with Lanathemum. A rare element gotten with great discretion. If anyone had used that on him, then he'd surely die to to the downfall of his own mind.

Lady Web nodded, "Yeah. He was found with Lanathemum in his system. People are wondering if it has anything to do with the candidacy."

Throwing his used bubble wrap to the ground, the King asked, "What about Infierno?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Like a fish out of water, she was gaping wide but no sound came out.

It was tense silence for a minute before she spoke, "No one knows. Her home was raided and nearly destroyed a few hours ago. No body's were found at the sight."

Is claw twitched.

This was bad. And if the escalated screaming outside meant anything, he knew everyone else knew it was bad too.

The door slammed open again as Scalestro made his way inside almost too rapidly as the door began to shake with the escalated chords of the hysterical Villain society. It left him wondering how long it would take for the building to crumble along with the integrity of the Villain League.

He and Lady Web stared at Scalestro with a calmness so fake, Kim Kardashian would've been jealous. Of course, Scalestro was oblivious to it, staring back at them with fearful eyes and shaky limbs. He almost looked like a civilian.

Scalestro spoke nervously, "The Villains are running amuck! Talking about whether you were the one who killed both Infierno and Dementor or if it's some rogue villain trying to climb the social ladder."

"It wasn't Crab legs here." Lady Web said, "And Infierno isn't dead. Just missing."

Crab nodded, "Exactly. Any news on the killer?"

"No King. There wasn't."

The door shook again. This time, it wasn't from the screaming but hysterical fists pounding on the door.

"They've lost it!" Scalestro said, heading towards the window, "They think your the one who killed Dementor and Infierno."

"I DIDN'T!"

"Does it matter?" Lady Web cut in, prepping her escape, "They're angry they're leader was taken and successors were killed. It doesn't help that you exposed the Villain League's headquarters by nearly killing Thunderman's son!"

"Actually, we were all involved in-"

"Shut it Scalestro!" She exclaimed before throwing her feet off the edge. "Point is, I'm out. Good luck."

The door began to crack.

"Sorry sir." The little snake apologized, "But every Villain for himself." Jumping out the window, the screams of both of his old colleagues were the last thing King Crab heard before the door fell and the chaos descended into darkness.

Elsewhere in Metroburg, a woman wearing sunglasses stared at the Villain League headquarters burning down in flames.

"Mrs. Donovan. It's time to go." The driver spoke, holding open her door for her. She slid inside quietly, watching the city she grew up in begin the Civil War she had only seen as a child ignite. It almost made her grin.

Once the driver slid his seat, he asked, "Are your sure about leaving Mrs. Donovan?"

"Yes Brothsworth. I am. Quit asking. Your making me nervous."

"Of course. My apologies Madam."

She let out a sigh of relief as the car began to move out of this dreadful city.

Out to Hiddenville. She had some business to take care of.


	2. News and Newcomers

Phoebe stared at her brother's misery as he made his way back into his room with another round of pizza boxes to keep him company for the day.

His sadness usually varies from certain levels throughout the day. Sometimes he's down in the dumps and other times he's completely normal...or as normal her twin can get.

As much as she would like to help, Max had already asked her to not butt in his love life after trying to set him up with an animal rights activists by accident. So, now is just a matter of trying to help him get back into his groove without mentioning Allison.

"Alert. Alert. Incoming call from Super President Kickbutt."

After she answers this call.

The screen flashes blue for a moment before revealing Kickbutt's face contorted in what seemed to be concern and fear.

"Hello Phoebe. Where's Max. I need to speak with the both of you."

Phoebe began to point towards his bedroom entrance, "He's-"

"Right here." Her brother cut in, walking besides her. She could tell that his only reason for coming upstairs was to get some drinks to finish off his second box of pizza.

"Good." Kickbutt nodded. Her fingers unfolding nervously before folding back up again. "I have some news from Metroburg that I think might concern both you and your family."

Max settled himself on the sofa.

"As you both well know, the Villain League is looking for a new leader after you and your family took down Dark Mayhem. This normally wouldn't be much concern to us as we know Thierry top choices. But recently in the span of a couple of hours. Their three top candidates have been eliminated permanently from the running."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Eliminated? As in..."

President Kickbutt nodded, "Yes."

Glancing up at his sister, Max watched his sister compose herself from her previous shock. He knew that Phoebe wasn't use to the idea of lives being lost, despite all their time living in Metroburg. He on the other hand had, as Max truly believed that he would become a Super Villain and attempted to get use to the idea of death and chaos. He never fully did but it doesn't affect him as much as it did his twin.

"Due to this revelation, a Civil War between the Villain Community has began forcing the Hero League to relocate some of our Heroes until the dust has settled. We shall be relocating some of them to Hiddenville until further notice. We hope that this isn't an inconvenience for you and your family."

Both Thunderman's glanced at each other before Phoebe spoke, "No, it's not a problem President Kickbutt."

President Kickbutt smiled, "Thank you. We shall give you who and where these families are. They are refuges and not permanent residences unless they notify the League otherwise. This information is not to be revealed to anyone else except your parents. Is that clear."

Phoebe answered again, "Yes Mrs. President. Crystal clear."

"Thank you both." She smiled brightly before saying farewell and the screen went blank.

* * *

"Where is he." Phoebe groaned, anxiously bouncing her foot as she waited for her brother in front of the attendance office. She was assigned as a tour guide to students again with her brother. Usually he wouldn't but the Hero League had instructed them to as two of these students were children of heroes going to school with them temporarily.

Of course, her brother was late. When wasn't he usually.

Despite wanting to be a hero and do good, Max was still considered a rebel. He did what he wanted, when he wanted but now with more concern by the way it affects other people.

Although he does care for her, it doesn't mean he's there at her beck and call. Which is probably why he's not here with her now.

"Phoebe?" An office attendant called out.

"Here Mr. Boikevich." She alerted, placing an optimistic friendly smile to welcome the guests.

He smiled back before leading her into the attendance office where two twin boys waited snickering at an inside joke they must've had.

They both had dirty blonde hair with mesmerizing blue eyes and a charming smile Phoebe would have been all over as a freshman.

Extending out her hand, Phoebe introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Phoebe. Your guide for the day."

"I'm Jace." One spoke. He wore a black button up t-shirt, blue jeans and black Jordans.

"And I'm Kai." The other one introduced. He wore a dark blue long sleeve with black jeans and white Converse.

She smiled, "Alrighty then. Let's get-"

"Phoebe." Mr. Boikevich cut off, "We have one more student we'd like you to show around."

Phoebe looked confused.

Standing up, a girl with dark brown hair with bright green eyes greeted monotonously, "Hey."

"This here is Vanessa." Mr. Boikevich introduced for her.

She wore a black sweater with a red plaid skirt, black leggings and black matching combat boots. A rebel dress up for a rebel like student.

Phoebe already knew they wouldn't get along.

Mr. Boikevich smiled, "I hope you all have fun on your first day today. Good luck Phoebe."

She waved goodbye at her friendly office attendant before returning her attention back to the group and saying, "Well then, let's get started."

* * *

The feeling of death occurs in which Biology and boredom meet with a lack of sleep, Max noted as his eyes drooped from his scull down onto the desk.

Although he should be with Phoebe showing around the new kids around, he just did not feel like going. He hopes Phoebe could understand that. After all, she's been really sympathetic after his whole breakup with his soulmate Allison. Max is sure that she'll let this one slide.

Sarah, his lab/class partner stared at him with slight yearning and curiosity to his oddly quiet behavior. He knew that he was a loudmouth, and an even bigger douche when he was bored but he just didn't feel like speaking.

Bending her head down to his level, Sarah asked, "Hey Max, are you okay?"

"Fine Sarah."

She raised her eyebrow in question wondering if that were a dismissal or not. Either way, silence stayed between them long enough for Max to start lulling himself to sleep.

"Are you sure?"

Or so he thought.

He let out a sigh, "Yes Sarah."

She let out a smile, "Okay bae."

Mr. Sullivan glanced back at the two with annoyance before continuing his lesson.

The tapping of impatient pencils and bouncing feet were like a lullaby to his ears and soon enough, he was asleep.

For like five minutes.

The sounds of a hand slamming onto the teachers desk in annoyance woke the majority of his class up in surprise.

Sarah's eyes widened at the dark figure standing by the teachers desk watching Mr. Sullivan's stunned reaction.

Vanessa smiled with false enthusiasm, "Hey, Vanessa Torres. I'm new here and I was hoping you could tell me where my seat is."

Mr. Sullivan didn't respond at first. His stunned expression seemed a little out of it before he pointed at the lab in front of theirs. She falsely let out another grin before making her way to her seat in front of Sarah. Her smile was gone as she sat on her wooden seat with the type of authority that made her partner, Zachary, move a bit.

Max watched Mr. Sullivan slowly return to teaching as the students began to whisper about the event that occurred. By lunch, rumors would start flying, and by the end of the day, he knew that her reputation would be set. As to what they'll determine, is unknown.

Vanessa glanced at a group of girls in the class who were whispering, most likely about her. They stared back giggling. Her stare soon turned into a hardened death glare as she stared them all down until they backed down and returned to taking notes.

'Bad girl.' Max Thunderman concluded her reputation with silent raised eyebrows before he returned to watching Mr. Sullivan continue his lecture as Sarah wrote down his notes.

Hey, she offered and he was totally okay with her doing them...

...again.

* * *

"I can't believe you ditched me." Phoebe growled, crossing her arms at her brother as she caught him at his locker.

Max shrugged, pulling out a few books, "Got held up."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Max." His sister sighed, "I get that your break up with Allison was rough but it's been two weeks. Being upset does not give you an excuse to just leave me with this responsibility."

He closed his locker shut, "I know Phoebe. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It better not. I don't want to be left with all the dirty work Max."

And with that, his sister walked off with a slight bounce in her step, happy to have gotten her point across.

Max just hopes it stays there. He doesn't want to disappoint her...their dream. Yeah, their dream.

Stepping away from his lockers, Max sat down on the gum free bench staring at the stairs. Waiting for a girl he knows that no longer loves him.


	3. Meet Up's and Complete Destruction

**Thunder Girl: They weren't originally but thanks to you, yes! I don't know when though...**

* * *

Barb watches quietly as the news plays the footage of the wreckage in Metroburg. Crime was at an all time high and the amount of escapees were even higher. Phoebe and Max had been called in by Super President Kickbutt to guide a family that had been staying here. It was great that they were helping out, but she knew that soon enough they'd be itching to go head first into the fire. As a superhero, that made her swell up with pride, but as a mother, she thought otherwise.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head and continued to walk on towards the movie section of the store to pick up the new Beauty and the Beast movie for Chloe that she's been begging to watch. Everyone else has been wanting to watch it as well, but they refuse to admit it. All believing that kid movies should only be for kids...

...and then they start running towards the sofa with popcorn and treats excited to watch it.

Skimming the titles of the movies, Barb secretly listened to the television as the news switched from the chaos in Metroburg to commercials about donating to support Metroburg families left in the destruction.

Her heart broke in the process.

"That's horrible." She heard a woman sigh, stopping in front of the television set besides her.

Barb agreed, "I know. I'm just grateful that the authorities have managed to contain the destruction within the central city's limits."

"Aren't we all?" She smiled slightly before extending out a hand, "I'm Lily. Lily Torres."

Barb shook it, "I'm Barbara Thunderman but people call me Barb."

"Thunderman huh?" Lily asked, "You don't hear the last name Thunderman often."

"Yeah. It's pretty rare."

Lily smiled turning her attention back to the screen where another commercial had begun about buying vacuums and vacuum bags as Barb continued the conversation, "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, a daughter. You?"

"Two boys, three girls."

Lily's eyes widened, "Wow. How old?"

"My eldest son and daughter are eighteen. My youngest son is thirteen, other daughter is eleven and the youngest is a little over a year." Barb nodded.

"Wow. That's a lot of kids. My daughter alone is a handful." Lily smiled, "She's turning eighteen in July actually."

"Oh really?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. I can't believe she's growing up so fast."

"Same." Barb agreed wistfully, "My two eldest are leaving as well. TWO! I can barely handle the thought of one leaving." Pausing for a moment, she added, "Truth be told, I didn't expect my son to be leaving any time soon."

"Girlfriend?"

"That and he hasn't been getting the best grades lately."

"My daughter had the same issue. Not with the grades but the whole boyfriend part."

The mother of five smiled and joked, "Oh, did he break up with her over text claiming his love for the Earth."

Lily chuckled, walking away from the television set, "Oh no. He died actually."

"What?" Barb gasped, her eyes widening to the point Torres wondered if her eyeballs were going to fall out of her eye sockets.

"Yeah, about two years ago? I never met him really but he got himself into trouble far too many times to count. It was expected."

"Oh."

It was awkward between both women before Lily shrieked excitedly, "Oh look! They're having a sale on manicure kits!"

"Where?"

* * *

"Hank!" Barb called out excitedly. "I got the movie!"

Hank smiled, "That's great honey." Noticing the bag of other stuff, he asked, "What's...all that?"

Barb smiled, "Just a Manicure Kit."

He raised his eyebrow, "How many Manicure Kits'?"

"Three!" She responded, shaking her bags excitedly.

Her husband nodded, resting himself onto his time managed butt groove. There was no point in getting mad at his wife for buying something unnecessary as doing so could get him sleeping on the sofa for a couple of nights. As much as he loved this sofa, he did not love it any more than his bed.

"So," Barb began, placing her shopping bags down as she settled herself besides her husband, "What did you do today?"

Hank shrugged, "Nothing really. Chloe's teacher said Chloe was pretty good at school today. Ms. Morris' food wasn't stolen which is good but her habit of leaving class has yet to leave."

"I don't know what to do about that. Why don't-" The Thunder Monitor tang, cutting her off.

Both parents stared at the monitor with worry. It never usually rang unless for emergencies or if President Kickbutt needed to speak to Phoebe and Max.

It was odd to say the least. What made it even weirder was the anonymous number that came with it. Usually anonymous numbers made their way into their barely used home phone…which is connected to the Monitor.

It was then Phoebe decided to run downstairs from her bedroom urgently, accidentally tumbling down the last step before getting herself presentable.

Hank looked at his eldest daughter curiously, "Phoebe, do you know who's calling?"

She returned his odd look, "Isn't it President Kickbutt?"

Her father stood up from his comfortable seat and answered, "No. It's not."

Phoebe turned to the screen, "Then, who is it?"

"Thunder Monitor," Barb spoke, walking besides her husband, "Answer the call."

The ringing stopped before an unfamiliar voice asked, "Hello. Are Mr. or Mrs. Thunderman present?"

"Yes," Hank glanced at his wife, "This is they. Who is this?"

The nervousness present in the room spiked high, even more so with the awkward silence that echoed with it.

"This is officer McCoy from the Hiddenville police department. We're going to need you to come down here to the station in regards to your son Max Thunderman."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Why? What did he do?"

Officer McCoy responded, "He's being suspected of vandalism. We're going to need you to come down to the station to see if the owner of the building he had vandalized will proceed to press charges.."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you officer." Once the officer hung up, all three of them scrambled towards their keys, jackets and anything else they may need before rushing to the station. Except for Phoebe. She simply stared at her parents scrambling to leave the house as her two younger siblings ran down the stairs to figure out the source of the chaos.

Although it was unnecessary as the source of most of the chaos in their household was due to Max. It made her upset still thinking about it.

* * *

And she wasn't the only one upset.

Coincidentally, so was Max. Upset that he was caught.

Staring at the police holding room wall, Max let out an anxious huff as his parents inevitable arrival was soon on it's way.

"First time huh." Vanessa asked, leaning back into the chair as she watched her partner in crime shake anxiously. It was amusing to watch for her and oh so very obvious to most of the cops there that it wasn't her first rodeo.

Max scoffed, "No."

Officer McCoy walked over to the two teens and joked, "Don't lie to the lady."

"I'm not lying." He defended.

Vanessa shrugged, grinning cheekily at him as she played with her cuffs. Officer McCoy let out a scoff before informing the two, "Your parents will be arriving soon to pick you guys up. Ms. Wong has not decided whether or not she's going to press charges."

"Decided?" Max asked.

"Don't question it." The brunette cut in, "The less your informed, the more unexpected the verdict will be. I find not knowing more fun."

"You've been in these situations haven't you girlie?" McCoy asked as he began to pull up her file on Hiddenville's database.

She laughed a little, kicking her feet onto the cop's desk in a leisure manner and responded, "Yep."

Max let out a sigh before leaning back in his seat.

He was so dead.


End file.
